


Angel Cakes & Captain Buck-cakes

by vigilantedusk



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Baker Bucky, Bakery AU, Fluff, M/M, stovebacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantedusk/pseuds/vigilantedusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes works in a bakery, and one day, in runs Steve Rogers, looking for a bite to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Cakes & Captain Buck-cakes

**Author's Note:**

> So my wife on Twitter, Sarah/Rikki had an amazing idea "stovebacky" which I thought was cute and it inspired me to do this one shot. This is for my wifey. ^_^

The interior of the new bakery in Brooklyn looked like any other bakery, really. Inside was filled with the things that made kids drool and get tummy aches if they ate too much. Behind the glass were custard confections, elegant looking eclairs, All-American-Apple Turnovers, cupcakes that ranged from red velvet to a tiramisu latte, fresh baguettes that made even Parisians drool, and the finest cakes in the city (as proclaimed on the sign outside).

On the pastel colored walls were posters and pictures. Tea cakes and treacle tarts in plates on a table with flowers, advertisements for wedding cakes and how to obtain one for your special day, and photos of drinks like coffee and espresso, tea, teas with little squishy boba balls, cappuccinos and hot chocolate that would make a Starbucks' delicacy tip over, and smoothies made from fresh fruit from the farmer's market.

In the back of the bakery was an employee who had "Bucky" on the name tag attached to his apron. He hadn't shaved that morning, and his chin length brown hair was tied back in a hairnet or safety precautions. He had some flour splattered on his robin's egg colored apron and on his face, for he'd been wrestling with said flour's heavy bag. 

Jogging in place outside in a dark blue hoodie and black sweat pants was a muscular blonde by the name of Steve Rogers. He'd been running for about a mile or two, until his stomach had growled. Much to his luck, he was outside a bakery, and through the window he saw a sign on the counter that was advertising croissants with the choice of ham and egg or spinach and cheese. The thought of either made him drool and hey, after a morning's work out he figured he deserved something, how long had it been since he had given himself a treat, anyway? 

Without hesitation, Steve Rogers walked into the bakery; Bucky Barnes had his back turned from the counter, as he was taking an order for a tarts, tea cakes, cupcakes and cookies for a tea party for some lady's mother's seventy fifth birthday on Saturday. Steve waited patiently for the man's attention; his stomach however, wasn't so patient, and growled just as Bucky had finished with his phone call.

Blinking, Bucky turned around to see Steve, a man he though was Hercules in the flesh. Beautiful... muscular... and with a friendly smile on a handsome face that any happy puppy would just lick up.

It took awhile for Bucky to find his voice. Upon clearing his throat, Bucky watched as Steve stepped up to the counter.

"Hey pal," he greeted ever so cheerfully. "You got any of those croissants left? I... My stomach is more impatient then I."

Bucky managed to crack a smile, and he nodded. "Ham and egg or spinach and cheese?"

"One of each?" Steve grinned, sheepish, his stomach making yet another noise.

"You got it." He laughed, ringing that up on the cash register. "Will that be it?"

"I don't want to go thirsty... How about a smoothie? A large strawberry and banana smoothie."

"And one large strawberry banana smoothie coming up. That'll be five bucks, my friend."

Fishing out his wallet from the pocket of his sweatpants, Steve handed the man behind the counter a crisp five dollar bill.

"I'll have your brunch out soon for ya."

"Thank you." Steve beamed, turning on his heel to take a seat.

Bucky blushed as he walked into the back room, hoping Steve didn't see the faint pinkness on his cheeks. Much to his dismay, Steve did in fact see the blush and just smiled.

The croissants were fresh, but could use a bit of a warm up, so once he plated both breakfast pastries, he walked back out to the front and placed them in a microwave for about a minute before walking to the back to quickly dice the bananas and strawberries before blending them with fresh Greek yogurt and ice. Steve had gotten up once more to grab a couple of napkins and a plastic fork and knife that had been so neatly (and conveniently) placed out in a basket atop the counter, with the creams and sugar packets for coffee. 

Dinging loud and prove, Bucky wandered over to grab the croissants from the microwave. The steam however, had caused him to hiss an "ouch." Even with the blender still blending away, Steve heard that ouch. 

The steam left the skin of Bucky's right hand red and slightly irritated, but he paid it no mind as he walked to serve Steve his brunch. 

Upon noticing the red steam burn, he took Bucky's hand in his once the plate was on the table, stopping the brunette from walking back to tend to the smoothie in the blender, whom had just finished blending it's contents. Bucky was just about to ask if there was something he'd missed when Steve Rogers placed a kiss upon the red steam burn. Once more, thanks to this handsome stranger, Bucky Barnes blushed because of a kiss to a burn.

Realizing what he had done, Steve blushed himself and murmured a shy apology.

"Thanks..." Was all Bucky managed to say as a shy smile of his own crept up onto his face. "I'll uh... go get that smoothie for ya."

"Split it with me and sit with me."

And just like that, Bucky Barnes did as he was told and poured the thick drink into two separate plastic cups and joined Steve Rogers, the man who kissed his minor burn, for a smoothie break. 


End file.
